A Disney Story: The Sorcerer's Apprentice
by officialnathanbanks
Summary: The Magical Kingdom is turmoil! As the magical wand wielders discover Maleficent's dastardly plot to take over the several Kingdoms in the Magical world, Merlin must band together with a group of famous Disney faces to help put a stop to Maleficent's plans. Disney heroes and villains unite in this story, which will tell the tale of a darker side of Disney.
1. Chapter 1 - Yen Sid's Departure

**Chapter 1**

 **Yen Sid's Departure**

Silence has broken out over the Magic Kingdom. Which was unusual as the Kingdom itself was usually full of guests and was frequently busy. However, a silence has been breaking over the Kingdom for many years, for the growing knowledge of something sinister going on within the world has become the hot topic of many Kingdom's around the world. The voices and knowledge of all these whispers wouldn't usually bother Master Yen Sid, the ruler of Magic Kingdom, but he himself knew that the whispers weren't entirely false, which worried him quite a bit.

Yen Sid was the leader of a large band of Magical Wand users; each member had a specific power to use to their advantage in given situations. Yen Sid however, was the most powerful out of all of these members. His power relied on his magical Sorcerer hat instead of a magical wand; with the hat he could conjure many things from mystical clouds and even had the ability to bring to life inanimate objects. Despite relying on the hat most of the time, Yen Sid did have powers without it. You see he spent many years practising his magical abilities and had learned to use his magic without the hat. Yen Sid was a stern-looking elderly gentleman, who was always dressed in long, blue, flowing robes and sported a large, magical, blue pointed hat on top of his head. He has a long grey beard which reached down underneath his chest. His eyes are small and his pupils were incredibly noticeable due to them being extremely tiny.

Yen Sid resided inside the large, towering castle located in the centre of the Magic Kingdom. You see, being the leader of the Magical band meant that Yen Sid was in charge of making sure that all magic was controlled and that the people of the world benefited properly from its uses. There hadn't been many incidents on anyone trying to abuse the power of the magic within the Magic Kingdom Castle for many, many years. Yen Sid was rarely seen by the visitors of the Kingdom, he mainly kept himself to himself so that curiosity wouldn't get the better of people who came looking to see the "Wizard in the Magic Kingdom Caste". Due to this stand-offish approach, many people who encounter Yen Sid have complained about his intimidating appearance. However, underneath the fierce look of this magical Wizard lies a heart of gold. He has always been respected by most of the other magical wielders and has been found to be very forgiving of many mistakes made by members of the magical band.

The Castle itself was quite large; it was made of white and grey stone with royal blue roofs on their turrets; the tops of several towers and two of the tallest spires are made with real gold and gold leaf. It is so tall that it can be seen from miles away, the inner structure is constructed of six-hundred tons of steel braced frame construction, and a ten-inch-thick reinforced concrete wall encircles the structure to the full height of the outermost stone walls. The Castle is also surrounded by a moat, which contains running water around it, which allows people's access by use of a drawbridge. The majestic view of the castle usually shone bright next to the night sky, however, there was a silence within the castle and the Magic Kingdom on this evening which gave off an eerie "lost" feeling instead.

Within the Castle, on the tallest tier, a small light was flickering. It was the only room that appeared to be light up in the castle. Inside that room was Yen Sid, who was sat at his desk inside his office. The office itself was royally decorated, with the one stained glass window, which had pictures of roses on it, opened slightly to let in a slight breeze. The room itself was decorated with gold trimmings and gold wallpaper; the carpet in the centre of the room was a royal blue colour with kingly patterns on it. There were many shelves and tables around the office which all seemed to be messy and unorganised for a man of Yen Sid's power. The desk where Yen Sid sat was coated with papers and the old magician was sat down, peacefully examining his desk. He had a worried expression painted across his face, as though he were in a deep thought regarding the state of the world. Around the room were all kinds of pictures; pictures of different bearded wizard's from around the world as well as elderly women holding wands too. One of the pictures sat on Yen Sid's desk was that of himself and a small mouse-like creature. The creature had large ears and a pointed nose; it was draped in red robes and was sat perfectly in Yen Sid's arms. The picture of Yen Sid was a rare one, as it was the only picture of him that made him look truly happy.

Yen Sid broke from his silent thoughts and began searching for his desk; he grabbed a piece of parchment and reached for the quill located on his desk. Yen Sid dabbed the ink gently and began writing on the piece of parchment.

 _"Dear Merlin,_

 _It's my deepest regret to inform you that what we have grown to suspect over the past several months is about to come true. The forces of evil continue to try and penetrate the Magic Kingdom Castle with the intention of taking over it and using it's magic for darkness. This growing concern has lead me to seek the highest help I could possibly ask for. With this in mind, I will be leaving the Magic Kingdom for a while and this castle will go unprotected. I request that yourself and the other magic wand users come to the castle to protect it yourselves in my absence. The power that the forces of evil seek has been stored safely inside my magical hat. I shall leave it in the dungeon of the castle and hopefully you'll find it and protect it to the best of your abilities._

 _Should that threat of evil become too great, I request kindly that you save the hat and take it to one person that will be able to handle it's power. It's been years since he left, but not a day goes by that I don't miss Mickey._

 _Farewell my friend,_

 _I'm confident we shall meet again._

 _Yen Sid"_

After completing the letter, Yen Sid rose to his feet and folded the parchment in half. He reached to one of his shelves and pulled out an old envelop and placed the parchment inside, before sealing it shut and leaving it on his desk. Yen Sid turned and left the room; walking down the long, golden light, stone corridors in the night light gave Yen Sid time to think. He began thinking about the possibility of anything bad happening to the Magic Kingdom and all of its guests. He had worked hard to ensure their safety, but they would have to understand that his absence wasn't his neglect, it was because he believed he had an idea which would keep out the forces of evil forever. He felt great sorrow at the thought of his old apprentice; Yen Sid had taught several the ways and means of magic, but none had actually managed to touch him like Mickey did. Yen Sid respected his decision to leave and wished him the best; although he still stated in his own mind that Mickey had the potential to be one of the greatest Sorcerer's of all time. Yen Sid opened a wooden door at the end of a corridor and began walking down a set of stone stairs. The stairs were circled as though wrapped around the wall of the very large tiers from the outside. Once Yen Sid approached the bottom, the stone floor seemed wet, as though a heavy downpour of rain had taken place just before. In the middle of the large basement-like room was a fireplace and a wooden table. Yen Sid raised his hand and pointed his finger at the fireplace, a large flash of blue light formed and began bulging from the fireplace like it was trying to escape. Yen Sid faced the table in front of the fire place and took his hat off his head to reveal his balding scalp. He placed the hat gently on the table and took one last look around the room; he then proceeded to walk through the blue flashing light in the fireplace and disappeared from the room entirely. The Castle was deadly silent now, there were no signs of life as though the final bit of energy has been sucked from it. It also seemed very unprotected too, which was something Yen Sid would definitely have wanted to avoid.

The next day arrived and it was early morning; the sun had begun to peak out over the large Castle. In the small street in front of the Castle was a street, the street, famously named "Main Street". There are many buildings which are occupied by shops of all different kinds. Though only 189 feet tall, the village benefits from a technique known as forced perspective. The second stories of all the buildings along main street are shorter than the first stories and the third stories are even shorter than the second. The resulting visual effect is that the buildings appear to be larger and taller than they really are. Main Street itself was also silent as the guests hadn't arrived and the shop-owners hadn't opened up yet. However, the sound of a horse's feet could be heard faintly under the morning sky in the middle of Main Street. Riding the horse was Merlin, a Wizard, similar to Yen Sid, who frequently visited the Magic Kingdom Castle and was a good friend of Yen Sid's. Merlin was also one of Yen Sid's followers in the band of Magic Wand owners. Similar in appearance to Yen Sid, Merlin sported blue flowing robes and sported a large blue hat. His beard was twice the size of Yen Sid's, however and flowed all the way down to below his waist. Merlin also wore rounded glasses and sported softer facial expression than Yen Sid. Merlin believed in the philosophy of "Brain over Brawn". To this end, Merlin values education as opposed to the war-training philosophies shared by much of the rest of society. Merlin, like Yen Sid, possessed a variety of powers, however they weren't reliant on a magical hat. Merlin is often hailed by villagers as being the most powerful Wizard in the world, however, he has always been quite happy being under Yen Sid's command and both respect each other greatly.

Merlin's horse arrived at the drawbridge of the Castle, which lowered to greet Merlin and made way for his entrance. Once inside, Merlin dismounted his horse, although rather clumsily and began searching round the large hall in search of his old friend. Taking a large cough to clear his throat _**"**_ **Yen Sid?"** bellowed Merlin. When there was no response heard, Merlin took off to investigate. Following Merlin through the door was a brown, scruffy-looking owl, which sported yellow eyes and an orange beak. The owl perched itself on the head of Merlin's horse before it spoke – **"Why is it so quiet?"**. Merlin stopped in his tracks and spun round towards the owl. **"I suspect he's probably sleeping Archimedes…"** responded Merlin. **"No matter, I shall proceed to his office, that's where he usually is"** finished Merlin. He took off again and despite contemplation, Archimedes decided to join Merlin in his search of Yen Sid. Walking through the long, golden corridors of the Castle gave Archimedes an observation – **"This is much better than that old cottage you have us living us!"** Merlin cleared his throat once again; **"Ahem…well…it's best not to value material things!"**. Archimedes became interested in the furniture and the painted portraits on the wall. Merlin continued to climb stairs and walk numerous corridors before he arrived at Yen Sid's office. He proceeded to knock on the office door and shortly shouted **"Yen Sid!"**. When there was no answer, Merlin opened the office door and entered the room. It was the same as it was after Yen Sid left, the candle light was very faint now, however. Merlin searched around before coming across the envelop, which had been placed on the desk. Merlin grabbed the note and opened it; as he read the parchment, Merlin sat down and concentrated heavily on the words that Yen Sid had written. A worried expression was written across Merlin's face and as he finished reading the parchment, he looked around the room and thought deeply about the situation at hand. Yen Sid never ran away from anything; he must have been incredibly scared to have retreated this way. Archimedes followed Merlin through the door shortly afterwards; **"There are some curious ornaments in this castle…"** said Archimedes before resting himself on Yen Sid's desk. **"So where is he?"** Asked Archimedes. **"Gone!"** stated Merlin; he rested the note in front of Archimedes, who began studying the letter himself. **"He appears to be searching for something then, doesn't he?"** observed Archimedes. Merlin nodded quietly, before getting to his feet and walking towards the door. **"What does this mean then, Merlin?"** asked Archimedes. **"It means your wish to live here has come true; I will be right back"** said Merlin before disappearing behind the door. Archimedes continued observing Yen Sid's letter. It was odd to Archimedes to see Yen Sid writing something like this to Merlin as he always believed that Yen Sid was the wisest of all the wizards around. Something must have spooked him for sure, especially to leave the Magic Kingdom castle. Merlin reappeared, in his hand was the magical hat that Yen Sid had left for him. Merlin sat in Yen Sid's seat and spoke – **"It seems to me that the Kingdom is now in more danger than ever…I believe we should make contact with all of the other magic wand wielders as soon as we can"**. Archimedes stepped forward towards Merlin, eagerness for more information began showing through his eyes. **"Archimedes, could you head to the others and tell them to come here immediately?"** requested Merlin. Archimedes nodded slightly, although reluctantly. Merlin got to his feet and walked towards the stained-glass window and looked out around the Kingdom and down Main Street, which was now getting ready to open for business. **"The people are depending on us, we must do our best to protect this Castle"** said Merlin, the sound of sorrow in his voice. Archimedes hopped over to the window confidently – **"I shall bring them here, Merlin"** he said, before tapping his beak on the window; signalling for Merlin to open the window so her could fly. **"Be careful my friend, the enemy's spies are everywhere"** warned Merlin. Archimedes gave a reassuring nod; Merlin opened the window and he flew out and down main street.

Merlin sat himself back down again. He picked up the blue, Sorcerer's hat and began inspecting it. The power coming from the hand was incredibly strong, Merlin himself could feel the strength of the magic Yen Sid had channelled inside the hat – the magic wasn't just power, it was life and fuelled the Kingdom's happiness. Each time guests arrived to visit the shops and meet the people of the Magic Kingdom, the magic inside the hat began adding and it got more powerful as the days went by. What Merlin was sure of was that the darkness of the world would try and take this magic and turn it evil; after all, this had all happened before. Every day the Magic Wielders had been worried that evil would attempt to take over the Castle and steal the magic away; Yen Sid was always someone the evil people of the world would stay clear of, so now that he was gone, if word got out about his departure then the darkness would definitely strike. Then there was Mickey…someone that Yen Sid believed would have been able to channel all his power into; after all, two people with that amount of strength are surely better than just one. It wasn't just the power Mickey would possess, Yen Sid was always very impressed with Mickey's strength in other areas – his kindness and his love for animals and people were something that would appeal to the people who visited the Magic Kingdom, but also the people from all the other Kingdom's too. Mickey's decision to quit Yen Sid's teaching left him distraught, however and now that he had settled down in Toontown, all hope of him returning to Yen Sid's teachings and taking his rightful place as the Sorcerer's Apprentice have been lost.

As Merlin contemplated his thoughts, above the stained glass window and sat perfectly on the tier above Yen Sid's office was a black raven. The Raven featured large pink bags under its eyes. The Raven had a mischievous look about it; presented at the front of its face was a large yellow beak and propping its body up was yellow claws. The Raven seemed to be rested on the tier, as though it had been here for some time. As Merlin had fallen silent, it eventually rose its body and moved slowly and sneakily towards the edge of the tier and looked down at the stained glass window. The Raven smiled sadistically and eventually took off, flapping it's wings and heading off into the sky as though it had some important information to give to someone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Invasion

A Disney Story: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

 **Chapter 2  
** **Invasion!**

The bright view of light sky quickly faded away. Soon it was all but a distant memory; instead the air changed colour and transformed into a pale green colour. Flying through the air, the black Raven went soaring further up through the clouds until a destination was in sight. Sat at the peak of a range of mountains was an old, ruined castle. The clouds circling around it were green and purple; there wasn't a single white cloud of even a glimpse of the blue sky in sight. It was as though a terrible curse lied over the mountains and the Castle itself. This place was well-known as the Forbidden Mountain; home to someone so evil that many believed she was not of this world. She never had a motive for doing anything, other than the fact she enjoyed causing pain and misery to others. The Fortress had been used to harness Dark magic, which eventually lead to its rapid decay and eerie look. The raven flew up the ruined castle windows and entered them with little fear. The flicker of fire light could be seen throughout the rotting corridors of the castle – yet the Raven seemed perfectly at ease with the state of it. As the Raven arrived to yet another window, it perched itself perfectly and gently on a stone throne. There was no one sat on the throne, however and the room seemed fairly silent. The raven let out a loud hawk as a form of signal – it eventually fell silent after hawking twice and waiting silently. The sound of footsteps and a large clunking noise hitting the floor echoed through the room. The throne where the raven was perched seemed to be on an upper level of the large, broken and crumbling room. The clunking and the steps got louder and as the Raven eventually saw who was creating them a shadow reflected off the wall near the throne. Large horns were seen on top of the head of the person and they seemed to sport long flowing robes, with a staff of some sort perched forward as their shadow got larger and larger.

 **"You called, my pet?"** said a woman's voice. Cool, calm and incredibly sophisticated. The Raven nodded and as it did, long, pale green fingers began ruffling its chest. **"And what news do you have for me?"** asked the woman, a voice which could send a shiver down the spine of anyone who would hear it. The Raven let out 6 squawks, which would be unrecognisable to understand to any normal person – but the woman seemed to understand entirely. She stopped stroking the Raven and turned around. She was visible now in the light; slim, tall and slender – the woman's pale green-skin was a prominent feature, not just on her hands. Her face was narrow and her chin extremely prominent. The woman sported yellow eyes and the horns on her head seemed part of some headdress she wore. The robes were black-and-purple with bat wing-like edges at the top of them to shield her neck. This was Maleficent. An evil sorceress; unlike any of the other magical beings within the Kingdom, Maleficent's evil enables her to perform many magical and powerful spells. She was carrying a staff, which was causing the clunking noise on the floor. The staff was topped with a glowing green orb. Maleficent's abilities were incredible great, unfortunately for her adversary's.

Maleficent stopped still and analysed the large throne room; the second tier below was empty, except from a burned out fire put in the centre of the room.  
 **"So, you're telling me that the time has come?"** said Maleficent, calmly. The Raven nodded behind her frantically and excitedly. Maleficent's face changed to form a sadistic smile; **"It's time to assemble the team then…"** she said. Maleficent then walked down the stone steps and exited the throne room. She walked down a large, swirling set of stone steps until she reached a particular room and stepped inside. There was a large table in the middle of the room, although the table seemed quite plain, it sported a large horned symbol in the centre of it, as though it were the table fit for a Queen. Maleficent touched the glowing orb on her staff and spoke fiercely – " **Villains; assemble to my humble chamber, your presence is needed!"**. Flashes of green smoke seemed to fly off Maleficent's staff; as she stopped speaking, the flashes of green filled the room and suddenly, around the table stood a set of different people; all of them seemed to come from different corners of the earth. The first round the table was an eccentric looking man; he was thin with black shoulder-length hair He also sported a large, hooked nose; a thin black moustache and a large chin. The man was dressed in all red and neatly adjusted his large red hat. The most distinguishing thing about this man was the fact that he had a silver steel hook on his left hand; he seemed to be a captain of some sort. Next to him was a woman; she was presented with very high cheek bones and a heavily made-up face. Her hair was half black and half white and she kept most of her body hidden under an enormous long, yellow fur coat. Like a skeleton in a dress, the woman had red gloves, which were visible as one of her hands were placed on her hips, as though she was waiting for something. After the woman was an ageing man, who was defined by wrinkled, care-worn face. The man was draped in black and purple robes – he also sported a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached to the bottom. The man possessed a stern look on his face as though he had been summoned by the Devil himself. Following him around the table was a large, grey-coloured humanoid with flaming blue hair; the base of his robes gave off a smoky aura. He also possessed yellow eyes and what appeared to be razor sharp teeth. Following him was an overweight, purple-skinned woman, who appeared to be a hybrid of a human and an octopus. She did not possess any feet; the only thing sporting her weight was several large tentacles. The woman's face was also heavily made-up and her grey, spikey hair appeared to flicker as she moved around. Next to the overweight woman was a tall, bony man who was dressed in extravagant clothing. He appeared to be carrying a gold, ruby-eyed, cobra headed staff. The man sported a twisted, black goatee and a faint moustache. The man was dressed in black robes, which reached the ground over the top of a garment with bell sleeves. The shoulders of his outer robe were pointed and connected to a long, billowing black cape with blood-red interior. The man wore a distinctive black headdress, which appeared to be a type of mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a ruby set at the front and a bright red feather placed just above it.

 **"Welcome my friends…"** spoke Maleficent as the green smoke began to disappear. The table-guests all looked at Maleficent, with a knowing look on their faces. **"As you may have gathered by my calling you here; the time is now officially upon us"** she continued. A smirk came across most of their faces; the man with the blue-flame hair spoke first – **"And how do we know we're gonna be successful, sweet cheeks?"** he said, charmingly. Maleficent smiled – **"Because, Hades…Yen Sid is no longer at the Magic Kingdom"** she said confidently. The rest of the villains smiled maniacally. **"What of the Magic wielders?"** asked the man with the turban. **"They are of no concern to us, Jafar…"** said Maleficent. **"Their powers and abilities are pointless without Yen Sid's presence"** stated Maleficent. Maleficent glanced around the room – **"The time for the takeover has come; soon the Kingdom's we all come from will be turned upside down in our favour"** addressed Maleficent. **"The Magic within that Castle will allow us the ability to control our domain's for many years to come…and our enemies will bow at our feet"** she finished. The gentleman with the feathered red hat piped up – " **I just want me revenge on that cursed brat, Peter Pan!"** he bellowed, waving his hooked hand around frantically. Maleficent raised her hand – **"Patience, Captain; the time will come to destroy our enemies. But for now, you must gather your followers; we ride into battle with everything we have tomorrow!".** The villains all muttered amongst themselves – **"They won't be expecting an attack!"** stated Jafar, who was slowly playing with his goatee. **"Will this secure my fur coat then?"** requested the woman, who was coated in yellow fur. Maleficent seemed to grow impatient – **"You will all get what you deserve; return to your Kingdom's and gather what followers you can; tomorrow at dawn, we ride to take over the Magic Kingdom! Now go!".** The villains began disappearing in green smoke as it filled the room again; the last one left to disappear was Jafar – he moved towards Maleficent – **"The power we obtain inside of that Castle will make an unbalance against good; does this mean that it will affect our worlds? I have a score to settle in Agrabah!"** he said. Maleficent turned away from Jafar and proceeded to leave the room, she then turned slightly and said " **My friend, you will benefit greatly from what's about to transpire…".** With that, Maleficent left the room and Jafar disappeared in the green smoke as the other villains had.

Maleficent proceeded to walk down the corridors of her rotting, destroyed fortress before she reached a set of stairs; she headed upwards and came out of a large tower, which was so high the clouds were practically visible as Maleficent appeared. She stopped on the top of the tower and bellowed – " **Listen well, fools!".** Down below the castle, inside the monstrous gargoyle-covered court yard, were legions of goblin-like creatures, who seemed to be gathered as though they were waiting for something. With the sound of Maleficent's voice they all seemed to look up towards the top of the castle in the largest tower. All of the creatures stood still and looked on majestically up at their mistress. **"Suit yourself in your best armour; gather your greatest weapons and sharpen the swords! Tomorrow, we're going to walk down Main Street!"** said Maleficent. She raised her staff in the air and a shot of green smoke appeared from it and sent a large beam into the sky above the castle. The ground shook and the sky turned blood-red at the power Maleficent was channelling to it. The creatures below began cheering in celebration at the thought of going to Main Street, however it was obvious it wasn't the thought of seeing the Magic Kingdom that was making them excited. These creatures thrived off causing pain to others and it appeared that Main Street was about to receive a nasty surprise.

 **The Next Morning:**

Main street was silent and dawn had barely broken. The air seemed to be going cooler, especially at night and in the mornings. The sound of birds could be heard plainly as they sat themselves on the turrets of the Castle and some even bathed in the water areas on Main Street. Merlin had finally gotten himself to sleep; the Castle was busier now, what with the arrival of the Fairy Godmother, Fauna, Flora and Merryweather and the Blue Fairy. All the Magical beings in the Kingdom were now present within the Castle; all had agreed to protect the Magic within the hat too, which was a big bonus. In the centre of Main Street was an elderly gentleman, he appeared to be holding a large lantern in his hand and had it raised slightly. He was the caretaker for Main Street; he tiptoed gently around the street, collecting rubbish and emptying the bins. He always liked to appear to be doing his job perfectly, you see. The gentleman was disturbed by a large unearthly shudder through the Kingdom; it sounded like someone had placed a large foot down on the ground. The entire Kingdom had shook and back inside the Magic Kingdom Castle, Merlin has been woken from his sleep.  
" **What…what?!"** he said as he began untangling his beard. The large shudder came again, causing many of the glass lanterns in the centre of Main Street to shatter. Suddenly the tremmer became larger and larger as though something large was walking towards the Kingdom. The caretaker walked towards the Magic Kingdom gates, hoping to see if he could see anything from beyond that point. Merlin headed towards the window in his room and pushed it open to see if he could see out of it. Merlin, being so high up in the Castle, saw a dark mist from beyond the gate, it was moving fast towards the Kingdom. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it couldn't be good. Merlin grabbed his blue hat, reached for his wand and left the room in hurry. As he approached the end of the corridor; floating in the air were the three fairies; Fauna, Flora and Merryweather. The three of them were dressed in long medieval style dressed and pointy hats. Their hats were reminiscent of traditional witch's hat, however, there were nothing malicious inside the bones of these fairies. Fauna was dressed in green; whilst Merryweather was dressed in blue and Flora was dressed in Red. Both Flora and Fauna's eyes were brown and Merryweather's were ocean blue. Flora's hair was completely grey, but tucked underneath her hat, it was hard to tell. Fauna's hair was brownish-grey. Merryweather however, had black hair. **"Good gracious! What is that?"** said Flora with panic in her voice. The shudder kicked in again, shaking the entire Castle. Behind Merlin was the Fairy Godmother – a plump looking woman who was dressed in a long blue cloak; her round face seemed quite warm and welcoming, despite the fact that it was hooded. Her hood seemed to be held together with a large pink bow just under her neck. **"What is happening dears?"** she asked, warmly. Merlin felt a shudder of fear run down his spine; the shuddering kicked in continually now. The Castle was shaking and a large banging could be heard on the floor – **"I believe…the evil has arrived!"** stated Merlin. With that, all of them rushed down the corridor to the entrance hall.

The caretaker stood waiting to see some sort of explanation as to where the shuddering was coming from. He looked behind after hearing the sound of murmurs and whispers – most of the residents of Main Street were in the streets, having been woken by the banging. As the caretaker looked behind back at the gate, what he saw made him back away. A large growling could be heard, but it wasn't a normal growling. It sounded like an animal of some sort; above the gates, the faint view of a large, winged creature could be seen faintly. It was all black with large horns on it's head. After the caretaker studied the situation properly, his heart dropped and before he could act, a resident behind him yelled the very thing that the caretaker had suspected. **"DRAGON!"** yelled the man. With that, panic ensured the Kingdom and the residents all began running and screaming in fear; most returned to their homes and the others appeared to be running anywhere that they thought might be able to shield them. Merlin appeared at the door way of the Castle, followed closely by the three fairies and the fairy godmother. All stopped in their tracks when they saw the large, black Dragon arriving at the gates. **"We need evacuation!"** bellowed Merlin. The residents were running frantically to try and reach some kind of safety. The caretaker was stood firmly still at the front of the entrance to the Magic Kingdom. **"Let us go, we must save the people!"** yelled Merlin to the other fairies. With that, all of them separated to assist the residents of Main Street. It may have been too late, however, as the Dragon zoomed in on Main Street and with an almighty roar, released a large amount of green fire, which soared through the street, destroying the main gates until nothing was left. The roaring fire consumed the Caretaker, who disappeared in the heated, green smoke never to be seen again. The side of the buildings were burning with an emerald green smoke rises from the fire now – the dragon flew over main street and proceeded to head towards the Castle. **"Stop that Dragon!"** yelled Merlin.

" **It's Maleficent!"** shouted Merryweather; the fairies began shooting spells at the Dragon, which seemed to have no effect on it. The dragon began breathing fire once again, this time it consumed the courtyard in front of the Castle and destroyed a statue in the centre of it. As the screams and the yells of the residents fleeing in panic consumed the Kingdom, Merlin proceeded to attack the dragon with a powerful spell. A spell which caused a shot of blue light to leave Merlin's wand and hit the Dragon directly in the chest. The dragon let out an almighty roar and began breathing fire in Merlin's direction. Merlin managed to create a shield with his wand, so that he wasn't touched by the burning, heated green pressure. At the front of Main Street, the appearance of the goblin-like creatures caused even more panic. Thousands of them appeared out of the burning smoke; spears and weapons at the ready and charging as though they were fighting a large army. The Fairy Godmother began shooting spells at the creatures, transforming them into Pumpkins as they charged. Following the creatures inside the Kingdom, flying above the buildings in Main Street was a large Pirate Ship. The entire ship was coated in a red-coloured wood and was overlooked by large white sails. The bottom end of the ship, where the helm was situated was decorated with a gold effect around the back, which continued through to the Captain's Cabin. On the ship appeared to be another army, this time of pirates with Captain Hook as the leader. As the ship lowered in main street; the Fairy Godmother ran for cover to try and save herself from the pirates. Suddenly, large cannon sounds could be heard as the Main Street buildings were destroyed one-by-one. Merlin ran for cover and hid behind a large tree; he signalled Flora, who had been separated from the other fairies. **"We can't hold them my dear, we need to leave"** said Flora. Merlin shook his head, the thought of leaving the Magic Kingdom with these evil doers in charge wasn't what Yen Sid would have wanted.

The Dragon wrapped itself around the castle as though claiming ownership of it. As the armies of the goblin-like creatures began running through the Magic Kingdom, the smoke from the now burning, ruined, Main Street began soaring through the Kingdom. The Pirate ship came to a halt as Captain Hook appeared over the side; he glanced around at the destruction that he and the other villains had caused and let out a large chuckle. Suddenly; a flash of red hit the ship, causing one of the sails to collapse. Captain Hook nearly jumped out of his skin; he then searched for where the flash had come from. At the doorway of the Magic Kingdom, holding her wand high was the blue fairy. A truly beautiful woman, with fair skin and rosy cheeks. Her blonde, shoulder length hair was blowing in the harsh winds. Her wings were still, however and her long, blue dress was fixed perfectly to her body. She let out more sears of magic at Captain Hook's ship, causing the ship to spin frantically. **"Abandon ship!"** yelled the distressed Captain. Without warning, all of the pirates began jumping from the ship and onto the broken remains of Main Street's road. This was the Blue Fairy; extremely powerful, yet elegant in her spell casting. She stood firmly still at the door and looked back up at the towering castle to see the view of Maleficent wrapped around the turrets, breathing heavy, hot air down as she stared at the Blue Fairy. Solidarity was what they needed now; Merlin rushed to the Blue Fairy's side and held his wand high; he was soon joined by the three fairies. " **No matter what, you will never gain control of this place"** bellowed Merlin as he threateningly aimed at Maleficent. Merlin heard the sound of laughter from the Dragon's emotionless head. Suddenly it's mouth opened and fire emerged; all of the wand wielders created a large shield to stop the fire from touching them. Yen Sid would have been proud; although Merlin thought that if Yen Sid had stayed, these people wouldn't be here. The Blue Fairy stopped as the Dragon's fire disappeared. She stepped back and spoke to Maleficent - **"Your plan has failed! No matter what you believe is here, you will never be able to do any deeds here. Destruction can be repaired, but death is something you'll never be able to accomplish in sacred land"** she declared at the large beast. However, without warning, the Blue Fairy let out a large scream. Merlin spun around along with the fairies and saw a dagger had been impaled through the blue fairies abdomen. Merlin searched for a source and behind her he saw the large, black turban owned by Jafar. He had killed the Blue Fairy. **"That's what you think, my sweet"** he sneered in her ear as she fell to the ground. The realisation swept over Merlin. He looked towards the fairies and realised they thought the exact same thing. They needed to leave, they couldn't help the Kingdom no longer. Yen Sid spoke about the light magic dwindling and the Dark magic growing stronger and this is exactly what he meant. Merlin placed his wand in the air and bellowed - " **SCATTER!".** The three fairies shrunk in size and seemed to disappear; Merlin transfigured himself into a small bird and flew through the doors of the castle. He needed to get the Sorcerer's hat before Maleficent did; he also needed Archidemes. As he disappeared from the front of the castle, he felt a shudder as the Dragon appeared to move from her position. Merlin wasn't sure whether this would work, he could be dead in moments. But he wasn't losing this hat...if he couldn't protect the Kingdom physically with Magic, he could make sure the hat stayed as far away from Maleficent as possible.

A Disney Story: The Sorcerer's Apprentice


End file.
